Mi decisión adiós amor
by atadalove
Summary: ¿hasta dónde llegarías por amor?... él tiene un don, ella una enfermedad... la muerte los perdigue y él la abandona sin piedad alguna...  dolor y sufrimiento, es lo que siente ella al sentirse SOLA...  te invito a leer esta historia de amor y a llorar...


**hola naruhineros...**

**esta es una historia triste de amor y sacrificio... espero que les guste...**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

**AUTORA: atadalove**

**Personajes: de masashi kishimoto (los secuestré)**

**Anime: naruto... ^_^**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** Mi decisión… adiós amor **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

La tarde empieza a terminar, el sol empieza a dar paso a la oscuridad…

En una casa de campo muy bonita, viven dos personas enamoradas. Él es un hombre trabajador y fuerte… ellos han luchado para mantenerse juntos y ser felices.

Ella tenía un secreto… una enfermedad que ha amenazado con arrebatarle la vida en varias ocasiones. Ella es simple y humilde, pero desconoce su fortaleza.

Él tenía un "DON"… desde niño podía ver y hablar con espíritus y desde hace ya varios años ha salvado a su esposa de morir hablando con el ángel de la muerte. Pero ésta noche la muerte se llevaría lo que viene a buscar.

En la sala de la casa, él se encontraba escribiendo… su esposa había salido para una visita al médico y él se apuraba para terminar su escrito antes de la llegada de su amada esposa… Al terminar la puerta se abre y él fija su mirada celeste en una figura y sonríe melancólicamente… Separa de la silla y pone la carta en la mesita favorita de su esposa con unos pétalos de cerezo al lado, luego, él y en visitante entran a la habitación y cinco minutos después el visitante se va…

30Minutos después llega una mujer con aspecto dulce… estaba sonriendo y su cara se mostraba con mucha esperanza. Entró a la sala y suspiró para sentir como el cansancio se le esfumaba.

_-Ya llegué amor-_ dijo un poco fuerte y luego se fue a la cocina para refrescarse con un poco de agua.

Dejó sus cosas en uno de los muebles de la sala y notó que en su mesita favorita había una carta. La tomó. Sonrió al ver que era de su amado. Tomó asiento al notar que había oscurecido y encendió la lámpara que su esposo la había regalado en su aniversario de bodas junto a otros artículos del hogar…

_-debió haber salido con sus amigos-_ suspiró _– bueno. A leer lo que me escribió ésta vez-_ y abrió la carta:

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**_Querida esposa mía:_**

**_¿Cuántos años tenemos juntos?... wow, son muchos. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde siempre… me conoces más que nadie en el mundo._**

**_Quiero hacerte una petición amada mía y es que termines de leer… lo que tengo que comunicarte es importante y por favor, te pido que no te asustes por lo que leerás…_**

**_Recuerdo el día en el que tú y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos… tenías 10 años cuando unos brabucones querían quitarte el almuerzo… yo los enfrenté y al verme se fueron. Toda la escuela sabía quién era yo, incluyéndote. Todos me evitaban por el hecho de que podía hablar con espíritus y saber cuándo una persona iba a morir, ellos creía que yo los mataba. Recuerdo que ese día llorabas porque lograron tumbarte al almuerzo al suelo sucio del patio de la escuela… te ofrecí del mío y me agradeciste. Desde ese día nos hicimos buenos amigos. Años más tarde, fuimos a la secundaria y allí conocí a tu primo neji. _**

**_¿Te preguntarás en por qué de un día para otro nos hicimos buenos amigos si siempre peleábamos?... fue por mi "don"… después de meses de enemistad y pleitos, yo le salvé la vida… ¿Recuerdas cuando él llegó todo golpeado y ensangrentado a tú casa?, esa noche la pandilla akatsiki lo habían atracado y golpeado hasta matarlo y lo dejaron tirado en un callejón… ¿Cómo lo supe?, por hisashi tú tío… Él me dijo que lo savara pues, aún no era su tiempo para morir… me guió y luego desapareció._**

**_La muerte estaba esperándome y tenía el alma de tu primo en sus manos. Yo aun no entiendo el por qué me esperaba, pero hizo un trueque conmigo… a cambio de su alma yo me encargaría de avisarle a los akatsikis de su muerte… yo acepté y me dio un año de plazo. Si yo no cumplía, uno de mis mejores amigos moriría inevitablemente; era por eso que me veías todo golpeado durante ese año escolar. Tu primo no recordó nada, sólo supo que se le hacía tarde y luego estaba golpeado sobre mi espalda… le dije que lo había salvado de unos atracadores y que por poco muere, desde ese dí él y yo somos amigo y confidentes._**

**_También recuerdo el día que cumpliste 16 años… ese día estabas muy enferma y no salías de tu habitación. Cuando fui a verte me dijiste que era algo pasajero, que no era nada de qué preocuparse… amor, nunca me han gustado las mentiras y odio a las personas que se mienten así mismas pero tú, con tu sonrisa, lo hacías parecer verdad y te creí… después de mi visita mejoraste y disfrutaste tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Te confesaré que ese día ibas a morir… cuando cerraste los ojos la muerte vino a buscarte y yo le pedí más tiempo… me lo concedió. Yo siempre supe de tu enfermedad pues, veía como la muerte te seguía y sé que me lo ocultaste para no preocuparme y respeto tu decisión… eso fue lo único que me ocultaste y yo no te dije que lo sabía para respetarte… ese mismo día nos hicimos novios. Besar tus labios por primera vez fue adictivo… tus labios, tus ojos, tu cuerpo… eres hermosa amada mía._**

**_También recuerdo el día de nuestra boda… estabas tan hermosa con el vestido de novia y fui el hombre más afortunado cuando dijiste "acepto" ante el padre… Amor, después de disfrutar nuestra noche de bodas, mientras dormíamos, la muerte volvió, te quería… yo le volví a pedir más tiempo y me lo concedió pero a cambio me enfermó. Duré enfermo toda la luna de miel, "lo siento mucho"… Luego llegaron los bebés, un varon y dos gemelas, fue una bendición que nos llenó de alegría. Tuve miedo al saber que ellos habían heredado mi "don", pensé que correrían mi destino de soledad y desprecio de mi infancia pero, fue lo contrario. Tubieron buenos amigos e incluso salvaron a su maestra de morir en un accidente y se volvieron populares… me sentí dichoso. Nuestros hijos ya se casaron y nosotros tenemos casados 25 años, es mucho tiempo y cada día a tu lado fue el mejor de mi vida. Eres maravillosa Hinata y sé que nos volveremos a ver. No te asustes por favor… sólo te pido que seas fuerte. Creo que he sido un poco cobarde porque he dicedido irme. Así es, me fui y ésta carta es mi despedida._**

**_Te confieso que no me arrepiento de haberme ido y por tu bienestar no te preocupes. Todos mis vienes y dinero pasaron a tu nombre, y nuestros hijos ya saben de mi partida._**

**_De seguro estás muy triste y dolida, te comprendo… me fui y no me despedí de ti cara a cara y es porque si te veía, iba a flaquear y mi decisión ya estaba tomada._**

**_¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace 5 años en nuestra fiesta de aniversario de bodas?... te pusiste muy mal y te desmayaste en medio de la fiesta. Cuando te llevé a la habitación me encontré con la muerte… te estaba esperando._**

**_-Vengo a llevármela y ésta vez no te daré más tiempo…- me dijo con su voz tétrica y llena de autoridad. Yo me negué y seguía cargándote, no quería perderte._**

**_-NO. No te la llevarás… llévame a mí en su lugar- le plantee. Creo que fui egoísta porque quería que vivieras, quería que te sanaras de esa enfermedad… quería que tú vieras a nuestros hijos cuidar a nuestros nietos…_**

**_-no puedo aceptar… tú morirás por la vejez y de forma natural, pero tu esposa tiene una enfermedad incurable y le ha llegado la hora- me asusté mucho, no te volvería a ver, te iba a perder. Te abracé fuerte. ¡que impotencia sentí!, pero después se me ocurrió una idea…_**

**_-acórtame la vida- le dije- pero tendrás que quitarle la enfermedad a Hinata- concuí. Pude ver que pensaba en una solución._**

**_-acepto. Dentro de 5 años y dos semanas ella quedará completamente curada y ese es el tiempo que te doy de vida. Vendré a buscarte personalmente y tu esposa vivirá tus años de vida… morirá siendo vieja y de forma natural. Te digo que no aceptaré que me pidas más tiempo… ese será el trato con mis condiciones o me la llevaré- finalizó. Te confieso que tuve mucho miedo, pero tú quedarías libre de esa enfermedad que te ha perseguido durante toda tu vida. Yo acepté las condiciones y se fue… te puse en la cama y me acosté abrazándote… quería disfrutar contigo cada instante._**

**_Sé que estás llorando, te conozco bastante amada mía. Hoy fuiste a chequearte al hospital. Supuse que te sorprendiste al escuchar al doctor decir que estabas curada… también supuse que llegarías muy feliz a nuestra casa… perdón por arruinar tu felicidad con mi despedida._**

**_Esto es difícil para mí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Sabes?... tu madre está a mi lado en estos momentos, te manda muchos besas y dice que está sumamente orgullosa de ti. Ella ha hablado con nuestros hijos en dos ocasiones y te alegrará saber que ella es el ángel que los cuida. Ojalá que yo pueda convertirme en tu ángel amada mía. Mis padres y mi abuelo jiraiya también están aquí, me acompañan en mi despedida._**

**_La hora está llegando y cada vez me siento más débil. No llores por favor, se fuerte porque eres fuerte… eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y te confieso que llegué a admirarte por tal fortaleza._**

**_Perdóname por no recibirte y por abandonarte éste día. Sé que debió ser el día más feliz de tu vida y lo arruiné._**

**_Te amo Hinata. Puedo sentir que mi hora ha llegado y siento que la muerte se acerca. Adiós amada mía_**

**_Después de morir… te seguiré amando._**

**_Naruto namikaze… tu fiel esposo_**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hinata lloraba… se sentía desfallecer. Volvió a leer la carta y lloró más fuerte.

-na… Naruto noooooo- lloraba desconsolada y fuerte. No notó que entraban tres personas a su casa.

-ma… mamá ya… ya se fue papá?- preguntó una de las gemelas. Hinata se apresuró a abrazar a sus hijos y los 4 lloraron por la pérdida de un ser querido.

-vi… vimos como una imagen de pa… papá se desvanecía enfrente de la casa y corrimos, pe… pero cuando lle4gamos ya… ya se había ido- dijo el hijo mayor…

Él me mandó una carta esta mañana mamá y al final puso que si no has entrado a la habitación que entres y que seas fuerte- dijo la otra gemela.

Hinata secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a la habitación, estaba asustada y abrió la puerta para quedar paralizada al ver que el cuerpo inerte de su esposo yacía en la cama. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y ésta vez abrazó a su difunto marido. Agarró su mano mientras lloraba y notó que él agarraba un papel. Aun llorando tomó el papel y lo leyó:

"aun después de la muerte, yo te seguiré amando y no me arrepiento de haber cambiado mi vida por la tuya… y dile a nuestros hijos que me enorgullezco de ellos y que son mi inspiración y mi tesoro… adiós Hinata."

Los cuatro lloraron desconsolados. Lloraron por la pérdida de un padre, de un esposo… lloraron al sentirse impotentes. Lloraron por su ausencia, lloran por el hecho de haberlo perdido.

-NARUTO… AMOR… NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba Hinata inconsolable y con el alma destrozada.

-adiós papá- Dijeron los tres hijos al unísono. Hinata volvió a abrazar a su difunto marido. Sintió que besaban su mejilla y le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a su esposo sonriéndole cerca de ella… él sonreía ampliamente y se despedía con la mano. Él fue desapareciendo y antes de irse completamente dijo: "siempre te amaré"…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

¿les gustó...?... no sé ustedes, pero... YO LLORÉ Y MUCHO...

**Snif, snif… FIN no es la palabra que busca, sino un: HASTA EL PRÓXSIMO ONE SHOT… bye**


End file.
